emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8386 (6th February 2019)
.'' Plot Doug comes to fix the front door of Connelton View and is put out when Brenda tells him that Bob has fixed it. He is saddened when he is barely taken notice of. Maya is upset when she receives her decree absolute. Leyla tries to comfort her. Jacob is cold towards Maya again. Nicola tells the Sharma's that she's coming back full time and Rishi is shocked at how polite Jai is with her. Moira tries to assure Cain that Kyle won't think less of him. Dawn tells Ryan that she's going to see Lucas and nobody can stop her. Ryan tells her to get in the car. Moira goes to see Kerry and they argue, before Moira storms out. Dawn and Ryan stop outside Lucas's foster parents' house. She sees everything they've got for Lucas, but despite Ryan's reassurance, Dawn worries Lucas might hate her. Jai returns home to find a bailiff repossessing Manpreet's car. Manpreet tries to get Jai to promise to keep quiet. She tells him that she is in debt after going on a spending spree following her divorce. Liv tries to avoid Aaron but makes him see that he was in the wrong. Jacob opens up to Maya about how he's been reacting the past few months. Dawn tells Ryan that she can't go and see Lucas, instead leaving the present in front of the house. Bob overhears Doug telling Brenda that her taking care of Bob is majorly affecting their relationship. Manpreet tells Jai about her problem. He tells her that she has a shopping addiction. She is insistent that she can control it, and asks Jai for time. Kerry agrees to let Cain have access to Kyle. Jacob and Maya talk and almost kiss, but are interrupted by a knock on the door. Dawn tells Harriet that she went to see Lucas but couldn't go in. As Aaron apologises to Jacob for last night, he reveals to Jacob that Maya told him he was at the mill. When Aaron and Liv leave, Jacob explodes at Maya and tells her to keep away from him. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Bailiff - Bruce McGregor Locations *Connelton View - ''Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Main Street *Hotten Road *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Delford Way *Holdgate Farm - Exterior, kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes